


I Wished For You

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, I really wanted young kyuhae and this is all my brain allowed so, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his wish has come true after all. Maybe this time it can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wished For You

_Six years_

 

 

 

“What is something that you wish for?”

 

“Come on, son, hurry and make your birthday wish!”

 

Staring at the small cake that held a lone candle to represent his birthday, he glances one more time at his family members, grins, and blows with all his might.

 

As the candle flicks outs, a puff of soft smoke giving way, his ears ring with cheers and cooing as his family celebrate for his wish to come true.

 

“So, what did you wish for?” his older brother asks, moving aside to allow their mother to remove the candle.

 

Donghae looks at his parents and says with a huge smile, “I want a little brother or sister!”

 

His mother accidently puts her hand into the cake and his father chokes on his drink.

 

Donghae blissfully ignores the flustered sounds his parents are making, as well as the laughter from his aunt and uncle, and attaches himself to his older brother’s leg. “I want to be a big brother too!”

 

His brother only laughs, ruffling his hair. “Won’t you get jealous?”

 

Donghae shakes his head wildly, frowning. “Never! I’ll love them just as much as I love you.”

 

His brother can only smile, and Donghae vows to keep his word.

 

He will love his new brother or sister just as he loves his older brother. He will be the brother his own has made him to be.

 

 

 

 

_Seven years_

 

 

 

“Did you wish for a brother again?” his brother teases as their mother takes away his cake.

 

Donghae jerks his chin, confident. “Or a sister.”

 

His brother’s laughter does nothing to dampen his hope.

 

Donghae is confident he’ll finally get a baby brother or sister this year.

 

 

 

 

_Eight years_

 

 

 

“Are you going to wish for a sibling again?” his mother asks, wary, as she places the cake on the table.

 

Donghae shakes his head, the sounds of his cousins and other friends from school playing behind him fading a little as he peeks at it. “I have a new wish.”

 

“Oh?” His mother says, curious, as she gets the napkins ready for the cut slices afterwards.

 

Donghae glances back at his friends, sees Hyukjae crying as his older cousin Heechul ignores him, back turned from him. “I want another friend,” he says to his mother, watching as Hyukjae tugs on Heechul’s top for attention.

 

 “You have loads,” his mother laughs, looking too. “You and Hyukjae are best friends, won’t he be upset if you get another?”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “This one will be different.”

 

“How?”

 

Donghae looks up at his mother, and turns shy. “I can’t tell.”

 

His mother rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair. “Whatever, mister.”

 

As his mother calls for everyone to gather, Donghae glances at the candle, heart thumping.

 

He hopes this wish comes true.

 

 

 

 

A few weeks have gone by since his eight birthday, and Donghae was pretty miserable.

 

He and Hyukjae have been split up for their new classes for their school year, so he’s alone, unable to copy off the boy during their English classes, and his brother was now in high school and hardly at home to play with him.

 

Donghae was bored, lonely, and his mother has banned him from watching any more cartoons this month since he was convinced he too could fly and tried to do so off his bed with his bath towel acting as a magic rug.

 

“Hello.”

 

Screaming out of pure fright, Donghae almost breaks his ankle in his haste to get off the swing whilst still swinging.

 

He splats onto the park floor, wincing as his elbow takes the full impact, the gritty concrete splitting the skin on his elbow.

 

“Ow,” he whimpers softly, gingerly sitting up, and freezes when a small shadow comes over him.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” a boy that looks his age apologises quickly, face alarmed. “I can go get an adult if you’re hurt?” he asks just as quick, his feet dancing a little to do just that.

 

Donghae’s elbow is burning, but all he can do is gawp at the boy. “Who are you?” he blurts out.

 

The boy looks hesitant. “I’m not allowed to say my name.”

 

Donghae frowns. “Why?”

 

“Cos you may hurt me.”

 

Donghae’s jaw drops. “You…you just hurt me!?” he says, confused.

 

The boy’s pale cheeks turn pink. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

“But you did!”

 

The little boy’s cheeks grew pinker. “I only said hello!”

 

“You scared me and made me fall over!” Donghae accuses, getting up.

 

Those pink cheeks turn red. “I…you…”

 

Donghae’s heart nearly leaves his chest when the boy starts to silently cry. “N-why are you crying?” Donghae shakily demands, looking around for any sign of adults.

 

“Y-you shouted a-at me,” the boy sobs, hands clenched at his sides, his brown eyes with shadows on the skin underneath them staring at him. “I only s-said hello.”

 

Donghae really doesn’t like the boy crying, feels awful and scared he’s going to get told off.

 

He does what his brother usually does when he’s made Donghae cry, he gently wipes the tears from the shadow skin beneath those warm brown eyes, and wipes those red cheeks clean of tear marks.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Donghae apologises softly, honestly, and the boy sniffles, trying to stop his tears, hiccupping a little.

 

“S’okay, I hurt you,” the boy sobs out, trying to calm down.

 

Donghae shakes his head. “It was an accident.”

 

The boy blinks more loose tears, and Donghae wipes them away, shushing him gently, just like how his brother does.

 

“I’m sorry I shouted,” Donghae says, his tight chest demanding him to apologise for his rude behaviour. “Please stop crying.”

 

“T-trying,” the poor boy hiccups.

 

Donghae responds by going cross-eyed, and the boy’s uneven breathing stills as Donghae gives himself the beginnings of a headache by pulling different faces and crossing his eyes.

 

“That’s ugly, stop,” the boy says in horror, and Donghae blinks to see the boy’s face indeed horrified.

 

Donghae grins, smug. “It got you to stop crying.”

 

The boy sniffles, but there is no more tears in his eyes.

 

Donghae waits for the boy to get himself even calmer, and when he does, he touches the slight wavy brown hair and ruffles it with a smile.

 

The boy makes a surprised sound and ducks his head from the attack. “Why-”

 

“Just wanted to,” Donghae says, grinning.

 

The boy looks away, shy all of a sudden. “Weirdo.”

 

“Donghae,” Donghae corrects.

 

The boy looks back at him. “Donghae?”

 

Donghae nods, waiting.

 

The boy stares at him a bit longer, and then he straightens a little, his shyness leaving a little.

 

He holds his hand out. “Kyuhyun.”

 

Donghae’s grin turns blinding as he hugs the boy instead.

 

Kyuhyun’s squeal of shyness makes Donghae laugh, and he rocks them side to side, enjoying this new feeling.

 

Maybe his wish has come true after all.

 

 

 

 

“Donghae, Kyuhyun! I don’t want to be the seeker anymore!”

 

Both of them restrain their laughter at Hyukjae’s frustrated shouts, both of them hiding in Donghae’s storage cupboard that has all of his junk in it.

 

“He’s going to cry,” Kyuhyun sniggers, clinging to Donghae’s body to prevent himself from toppling over from the awkward cramped space.

 

“If he had a brain, he’d know where to look,” Donghae snorts to himself, wrapping his arm around Kyuhyun’s slim waist, holding the younger boy closer to him. “Though, why did you have to hide with me?”

 

“You would cry if we left you alone,” Kyuhyun retorts smugly, and Donghae is almost tempted to the let the brat go.

 

“I wouldn’t,” he argues instead, pride taking a hit.

 

“You cried last time.”

 

“There was a spider!” Donghae defends himself, cheeks burning.

 

“And you were alone,” Kyuhyun tacks on.

 

Donghae moves to flick Kyuhyun’s head and ends up knocking something over with his elbow.

 

Both of them go stock still, hearts thumping as they hear the sound of Donghae’s bedroom door opening slowly.

 

“Guys?” Hyukjae calls slowly, and Donghae can hear Kyuhyun’s breathing quicken, feels him press closer.

 

Donghae tightens his hold on the younger male, and wills for Hyukjae not to find them.

 

Donghae’s hopes are destroyed as Hyukjae yanks open the cupboard door and the bright light blinds him as Hyukjae lets out a call of celebration of finding them.

 

However, Kyuhyun refuses to be caught, and Donghae and Hyukjae go sprawling as Kyuhyun pushes Donghae aside, who then falls onto poor Hyukjae, so he can escape.

 

“Yah, Kyuhyun!” Donghae screams in betrayal as Hyukjae clings to him to prevent him from running too.

 

Kyuhyun and Hyukjae’s laughter blend together, and Donghae can’t help but smile at the sound.

 

He got his wish. He has a new friend. A new younger friend, meaning he can be like a hyung to Kyuhyun, just like how he always wanted to try if he ever had a younger sibling.

 

Playfully fighting Hyukjae on the floor of his bedroom whilst Kyuhyun pokes his head around the door frame to watch, Donghae laughs too, content with life.

 

 

 

 

_Nine Years_

 

 

 

Kyuhyun has been part of his life for over a year now, and as they gather around Kyuhyun’s birthday cake, Donghae eagerly holds the cake with his mother for the seven year old to blow out the candle.

 

“Make a wish, Hyun!” Donghae encourages, giddy with excitement.

 

Kyuhyun’s face is pink, and Hyukjae is behind him, smiling softly as he waits too.

 

“I don’t have anything to wish for,” Kyuhyun says.

 

Donghae’s mother tells him to calm down as he starts to fidget from the excitement.

 

“Just wish for anything!” he tells him.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes had been on the cake, but they flicker up to look at Donghae at that. “Anything?”

 

Donghae nods. “Anything.”

 

Kyuhyun steps forward, and Donghae’s breathing stills with anticipation as Kyuhyun blows the candle out, his mother and everyone around them cheering a little.

 

Donghae allows his mother to take the cake so he can drag Kyuhyun into a suffocating hug, his other arm held out for Hyukjae to join too.

 

As Hyukjae hugs him and Kyuhyun as well, Donghae demands to know what Kyuhyun wished for.

 

“It won’t come true if I tell you!” Kyuhyun whines, trying to escape.

 

“Hyuk, tell him,” Donghae whines, stopping Kyuhyun from wriggling free.

 

Hyukjae is a little slow in doing so, but Kyuhyun gives Donghae an annoyed look.

 

“I’ll whisper it!” the younger male states, cheeks turning red. “I want it to come true.”

 

Donghae nods, eager to know as Kyuhyun leans close.

 

“I wished for us to be friends forever,” Kyuhyun whispers in his ear, and Donghae’s entire body seems to freeze.

 

Donghae watches as the younger male pulls free and runs off into the kitchen, his face bright with embarrassment and shyness.

 

“What did he whisper?” Hyukjae asks, curious.

 

Donghae almost tells him, but then vows to never say a word.

 

He wants that wish to come true too.

 

 

 

 

_Ten years_

 

 

 

Donghae saw his brother kissing a girl today.

 

His brother had chased him all the way to his room the second he saw Donghae, frozen at their front door watching them, demanding him not to say anything to anyone.

 

Donghae had promised, mainly out of pure confusion than fear.

 

His brother…..was doing something he only ever saw adults do.

 

“Your face will stick like that,” Kyuhyun’s snarky comment makes him jolt, and he looks to see the younger male as he drops down onto his bed.

 

Donghae kicks him and Kyuhyun rolls away with a laugh. “Such a brat.”

 

“I’ll tell your mother you said a bad word,” Kyuhyun teases, rolling onto his stomach so he can look up at Donghae.

 

Donghae presses his bare foot into Kyuhyun’s face, enjoying the disgusted shriek the male makes as he slaps at Donghae to remove it.

 

“Why the face, anyway?” Kyuhyun asks once he’s over the disgust.

 

Donghae feels uncharacteristically shy at the question, and Kyuhyun picks on it immediately.

 

So Donghae tries to escape.

 

“Tell me,” the younger whines as Donghae tries to crawl off his bed with a clinging Kyuhyun on top of him.

 

“You’re too young to know!”

 

“ _You’re_ too young to know then!” Kyuhyun argues back.

 

Donghae falls off the bed with a startled yelp due to all of his wriggling and fighting, and poor Kyuhyun falls with him, landing on top of him.

 

“You weigh a ton,” Donghae groans, winded.

 

Kyuhyun ignores the comment. “Tell me.”

 

Huffing out a long sigh, Donghae looks up at his ceiling rather than the brat sprawled on top of him.

 

“I saw Donghwa kissing a girl,” he rushes out, his cheeks warming quickly.

 

Silence meets him, causing him to look to see why.

 

Kyuhyun blinks at him. “I dunno what that is.”

 

Donghae barks out a laugh. “Nice one, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn a bright pink. “I’m not joking.”

 

Donghae chokes.

 

“How do you not know what kissing is?” he demands, stunned as he sits up.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “I only have my mother, remember.”

 

Donghae makes a sound of understanding. “I forgot, sorry.”

 

“Your mother and father do it?” Kyuhyun asks, curious.

 

Donghae nods. “All the time.”

 

“So….what is it then?” Kyuhyun asks again, still shy and embarrassed.

 

“You’re eight, I’m not telling you yet,” Donghae says straightaway. “No way.”

 

“Hyung, just tell me!” Kyuhyun whines, attempting to be cute as he clings to him again.

 

Donghae breaks. He always breaks at Kyuhyun’s aegyo.

 

“Promise to never tell?” Donghae demands in a hush tone, glancing at the closed bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun pretends to zip his lips.

 

“You can’t tell, I’ll get into trouble since you’re eight,” Donghae continues, and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“Hyung…”

 

Donghae rushes it out. “Kissing is pressing your mouth against someone else’s.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, probably debating whether to believe him or not whilst Donghae tries not to feel guilty about possibly ruining Kyuhyun’s mind.

 

“Like this?” Kyuhyun asks, and before Donghae can make sense of the question, Kyuhyun’s mouth is pressed against his.

 

Donghae inhales sharply, inhales Kyuhyun’s scent, and pushes the younger male off him as he makes a strangled sound.

 

“Y-you-”

 

“Is that a kiss?” Kyuhyun asks softly, unsure, as he rubs his arm from the force of Donghae’s shove.

 

Donghae doesn’t say yes, and he doesn’t say no.

 

He just shoves the younger male again, trying to come back to his frazzled senses.

 

 

 

 

_Twelve Years_

 

 

 

Donghae….doesn’t understand.

 

He looks at his parents, his best friend, and shakes his head in denial.

 

“I don’t believe you,” he argues, voice shaking with emotion. “Why would you say that?”

 

His mother looks at his father in distress. “You’re about to start middle school, Hae,” his father patiently begins. “You’re too old for-”

 

“He isn’t fake,” Donghae says, deadly calm. “Do not say he isn’t real when he is.”

 

Donghae’s father sighs. “Donghae…Kyuhyun isn’t real.”

 

Donghae’s heart hurts, stomach clenching, chest tight, but he refuses to believe such twisted words.

 

They have all interacted with Kyuhyun. They even have photos with him!

 

Kyuhyun is real.

 

And this is a nightmare.

 

Donghae shakes his head, feeling the younger boy’s stare on his back from where he’s cowering.

 

“You’re acting cruel,” Donghae forces out, feeling Kyuhyun’s hand tighten on the back of his jumper. “He’s right here, yet you are being so cruel to him?”

 

Hyukjae is the one to speak up now, eyes distressed. “He’s not real, Hae. We’ve…..we pretended with you.”

 

“Sweetheart,” his mother begins, coming over to him slowly. “Having an imaginary friend is perfectly healthy to have, it shows you have a very vivid imagination, but sweetie, you’ve forgotten he’s just that.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, denying such claim. “He is real, he always has been!”

 

“Hyung….” Kyuhyun’s hurt voice cuts through him, and Donghae turns around the hold the younger male.

 

“This is a dream, Hyun,” Donghae chants, consoling him, ignoring the voices behind him.

 

“But….they’re right.”

 

Donghae’s entire world goes silent.

 

He slowly pulls away from Kyuhyun to see his face.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a soft, but sad smile. “I’m not real, hyung.”

 

Donghae starts to shake. “Yes you are.”

 

“No…I’m not.”

 

“Stop lying to me!” Donghae screams, shoving Kyuhyun instead of shaking him, and he gasps as guilt rips through him as Kyuhyun falls to the ground, hair hiding his face.

 

“Hyun, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“I’m not real,” Kyuhyun’s voice is the only thing he can hear, though he thinks he can feel someone touching him.

 

Donghae shakes off the feeling as he drops to his knees to see Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“This is just a dream, Hyun,” he promises desperately. “Watch, I’ll pinch myself and then I’ll wake up and we can laugh about it tomorrow after school.”

 

Donghae pushes up his sleeve and pinches his skin.

 

Though the pain comes, the scene around him remains.

 

Donghae digs his nails in as Kyuhyun’s head rises to look up at him.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Any second now and I’ll wake up, don’t worry, Hyun.”

 

Donghae hisses in pain as he digs his blunt nails deeper, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as Kyuhyun’s hand reaches forward to stop him.

 

Only, he can’t feel Kyuhyun’s touch.

 

Donghae grabs Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

He grabs air.

 

“No…” his voice wobbles, tears burning his eyes. “You’re real,” he croaks out.

 

Kyuhyun meets his gaze, and when Donghae blinks, he sees the boy he saw all those years ago sitting in front of him.

 

When he blinks again, ten year old Kyuhyun is back.

 

Donghae lets out a choked cry.

 

Kyuhyun reaches forward, and Donghae’s chest aches as the male’s hand moves to wipe his tears away – just like how he first did when they met – only to feel nothing.

 

“You wished for forever,” Kyuhyun says softly, voice faint. “We can’t have forever, hyung.”

 

Donghae lets out a strangled sob and he feels actual hands on him now as he tugged into a hug from someone.

 

“I-I don’t understand,” Donghae sobs out, confused and desperate.

 

“Sweetie,” his mother’s soft cooing voice shushes him, rocking him slightly. “You just got too attached, it’s okay. It’s all okay.”

 

Donghae clings to her hands, but never takes his eyes off Kyuhyun. “I wished for a friend,” he whispers, tears dripping off his cheeks.

 

“You have them,” Kyuhyun reminds him. “You had me. But, hyung, I’m too young for you to play with now.”

 

“You’re not,” Donghae denies.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a small smile. “I am. Time for you to grow a little.”

 

Donghae can feel a headache forming due to how hard he’s crying, but he still clings to hope that this is a dream.

 

“I-”

 

Kyuhyun gives him one last smile, and then he’s gone.

 

Donghae doesn’t feel anything as he stares at the space his dear friend had just been sitting in.

 

He doesn’t even feel it when he hits the floor.

 

He doesn’t feel anything as darkness smoothers him.

 

 

 

He doesn’t see Kyuhyun again from that day on.

 

 

 

_Twenty-Five Years_

 

 

 

Donghae is minding his own business, strolling along the Han River with his camera in hand, breathing in the cool crisp night air, when he sees him through the viewfinder.

 

The most beautiful person he’s ever laid his eyes on.

 

Said beautiful person lets out a startled yelp and down he goes as the ice ground claims another victim.

 

Donghae rushes over, skidding himself but manages to correct himself in time to avoid embarrassment, and helps the beautiful stranger up.

 

“I hate winter,” the stranger moans as Donghae helps him up. “Why does it need to freeze everything?”

 

“So we can see nature’s beauty just a little longer,” Donghae blurts out without even thinking, and both of them stare at each other after that.

 

Donghae’s face burns from embarrassment now instead of the cold. “I-”

 

“Winter is the season of death, remember,” the stranger teases, his brown eyes familiar the longer Donghae stares at them. “You’re saying death is beautiful?”

 

“I’m saying that everything can be beautiful, if you look hard enough?” Donghae tries, not sure himself, but it doesn’t feel bad to say.

 

The male begins to smile, and Donghae finds himself just a tad breathless. “You’re….cute,” the male smiles at him, and Donghae’s stomach actually flutters at the blunt compliment.

 

“Would it be too forward of me to say that you’re beautiful?” Donghae, once again, speaks without thinking.

 

The male’s pink cheeks turn a tad pinker. “Depends.”

 

“On what?” Donghae asks, eager.

 

“If you’re willing to tell me your name,” the male says, and Donghae sees a hint of reserved shyness beneath the male’s natural confidence.

 

Donghae begins to smile. “Lee Donghae. You?”

 

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

Donghae stares at the male, causing the shy smile on the male’s face to dim with unease. “Err…Donghae-ssi?”

 

“Your name is Kyuhyun?” Donghae repeats softly, his mind unable to get past that, as if something is tugging gently at his memory but nothing is coming forward.

 

Kyuhyun nods. “Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

Donghae stares into those warm brown eyes, sees the faint shadow beneath the male’s eyes, and realises he’s still holding onto the male from helping him up.

 

Donghae sheepishly lets go. “S-sorry.”

 

Kyuhyun shifts slightly. “Does my name remind you of someone?”

 

Donghae doesn’t really know. “It’s not a common name,” he says instead.

 

Kyuhyun actually laughs, a little relieved. “I get that a lot. But yours isn’t common either,” he teases.

 

And just like that, Donghae knows.

 

“Now I remember,” Donghae breathes softly, and Kyuhyun tilts his head slightly.

 

“Huh?”

 

Before Donghae can leave, knowing this is just his imagination playing – something he thought he outgrew when he was a kid, Kyuhyun is bumped into by a passing couple since they’re on the side path.

 

Donghae catches the male, watches as the couple apologises to Kyuhyun, who in turn declines the apology and gives one of his own.

 

“Do you see him?” Donghae asks them, causing triple startled looks.

 

“Donghae-ssi, you don’t need to-” Kyuhyun begins, flustered.

 

“Of course I see him, I just misjudged how close I was to him,” the male defends himself. “I said I was sorry.”

 

Donghae’s heart starts to race, his head feeling light.

 

As the couple walks away, Kyuhyun shifts awkwardly. “Thanks, but you-”

 

“Do you believe in déjà vu?” Donghae asks him softly, and Kyuhyun pauses.

 

“Not…really. Why?”

 

Donghae smiles. “Because it feels like we’ve already met before.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be reincarnation then?” Kyuhyun asks with a slight amused smirk to his lips, causing Donghae to laugh.

 

“Shall we try this again?” Donghae suggests, and Kyuhyun’s smirk changes into a warm smile.

 

“I’m Cho Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun introduces himself, holding his gloved hand out. “I have balance issues.”

 

Donghae takes a hold of his hand. “I’m Lee Donghae, and I’m glad that you have balance issues.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn red, but he still smiles.

 

This Kyuhyun is real, not a figment of his imagination.

 

Donghae smiles too.

 

Maybe this time, it can last forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't full angst so none of you can shout at me!
> 
> (I hurt myself too much trying to will myself to continue writing it, so that is my punishment)
> 
> When was the last angsty fic i wrote?? (without the queen of angst *coughs*teaseofnight aka my darling ashley*coughs*) anyway, let's all hope I never touch angst again anytime soon because my poor shipper soul is far too vulnerable to deal with it.


End file.
